


Moonlight-Stained Tears

by Chie_ah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chie_ah/pseuds/Chie_ah
Summary: Some memories are worth remembering, even if we will cry in the end.





	Moonlight-Stained Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kim

Lee Miyeong fell in love seven times in her life.

When she was only nine years old (puberty had yet to fall upon her), she fell in love with the young man who lived down the street . It was one of the purest forms of romantic love she ever experienced, the girl kept daydreaming about being helped by him, telling him good morning and night when he left for work and came back home, all the things she had seen her father do to her mother. Every weekend she had the fortune of seeing him, when he offered to help her mother carry groceries. She would observe him as closely as she could, liked the way he was strong, handsome and kind; his eye-smile, steady hands and low voice guiding mother and daughter through the street. She remembers that one day he just disappeared and she slowly forgot about her love. After years she discovered he had moved to the capital for a higher education, or so was what her mother told her.

Her second love was her baby brother. They had an age gape of 11 years, but that didn’t stop her from loving that little bundle that brought so much joy into the family of three. Miyeong learned at an early age how she would have to care for her future children, if she was fortune enough to have. The baby kept all three awake at all hours of the day, and sometimes she would be sent to her aunt’s home so she could have a good night of sleep every once in a while (it didn’t work most times because or she would say awake thinking about the baby or she would beg her aunt to send her home earlier than expected). The family usually slept together in the same bed, the baby’s tiny hands engulfing his sister’s index fingers and both parents cuddling them from both sides. He fell sick at the age of two months and died soon after. Miyeong felt her first heartbreak then, cried almost everyday until her tears dried out. Nowadays nobody remembers the baby’s name.

Miyeong met Kim Yeolcheol, a man ten years her senior, when she was finishing school. Their parents had known each other for ages, and introduced their children to each other in the hopes they would take interest, which they did. Yeolcheol was a businessman with a growing company (later that company would be the one with the highest growth rate in the last forty years in South Korea), Kim Group. After six months of dating (as much as one could call dating when it was mostly just the two families sharing supper), they had the biggest and most luxurious wedding that village had ever seen, and the couple moved to Seoul to the Kim’s house. She will never forget how drastic that move was. Leaving a cramped little house with enough room for three, for a place that could be mistaken as a hotel considering how big it was and how many rooms it held; having, and wanting, to cook everyday to being dragged out of the kitchen because Yeolcheol already had too many cooks; being spoiled to no end by Yeolcheol with flowers and presents to barely seeing him (if she saw her husband twice in a week that was lucky of her). It took only a few months of not seeing her husband enough to stop loving him completely.

After that she only fell in love with the children she gave birth to: Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongdae and Jongin.

 

Minseok had cat-like eyes and a gummy smile since birth, and was an easy baby to deal with, only whining or crying in the middle of the night just twice or less a week. Junmyeon was even easier, always behaved and barely cried, just when he was too warm would he scream or too cold would he cry. Jongdae was the odd one out, screaming, whining, crying, making a huge fuss every time he didn’t get enough attention (which was a lot of hours of the day as the other babies needed to be tended to as well). Jongin seemed as behaved as his older brother Junmyeon, but actually he was just a anxious and shy baby, trying to not cry because he didn’t want to get scolded like Jongdae always was.

Growing up with such a tiny age gape between them, gave the opportunity to the siblings to be close friends, the older ones always helping and protecting the younger ones. Relatives would always tell tales of Minseok taking fault for Jongdae’s doings during family reunions, when they were younger, even though everyone knew Jongdae was the only troublemaker. Miyeong still remembers getting calls from school because Jongdae got in trouble, and, a few minutes later, a call from the principal himself to apologize (Junmyeon didn’t win all debate fairs he went to for nothing). And when the youngest was in middle school, Minseok would be ‘released’ early from school at least once every trimester for beating someone up (“Eomma, they were threatening Nini! I was just defending my baby brother!”). And they would always help each other in regards to tests, Junmyeon even held some weekly private classes for the two youngest when they were in high school. That brotherhood continued even after secondary education was over.

Junmyeon was the sole reason Minseok finished university, as the oldest hated business school, studying with him, taking him to parties or setting up blind dates, so that Minseok wouldn’t feel tests and essays driving him to insanaty. The other brothers were the reason Junmyeon had a social life, including him into their own circle of friends or persuading people that had similar taste as Jun to become his friends. And when Jongin was accepted to the best performance school in the country and was rejected by all the business schools he applied to, all his brothers covered him up so that he wouldn’t be punished by their father.

(Jongin was the odd one out regarding school performance (Jongdae might have been a troublemaker but his class position was always in the top 10), so when all universities started releasing acceptance lists, it was no surprise Jongin was in none of them. But it was a surprise when Jongdae opened up a letter from the best arts school in South Korea saying Jongin was accepted into the performance program. As always, Jongdae couldn’t keep this to himself, so he went to his older brothers for advice on how to proceed. The three brothers confronted the youngest after a few days of thinking and planning, and promised to not tell their father (they never talked about the last time their father discovered a secret Jongdae was keeping, and he ended up with bruises all over his body for a few weeks), but if mom asked, they would spill it out to her. They even managed to make their father believe Jongin was accepted to the same business school all the men in the family had already gone to or where attending.)

Jongin had never felt so grateful for his brothers.

But even the most perfect families have problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already posted the first chapter a few months ago, but I have edited it :)
> 
> I'll change warnings and add characters and relationships as the fic evolves
> 
> If everything goes as planned, as members and former members will be present in this work


End file.
